


so what's it gonna be

by ThunderstormsandMemories



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sleepovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderstormsandMemories/pseuds/ThunderstormsandMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are discussions of sci-fi, crushes, kisses, and a game of never-have-I-ever that leads to polyamory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so what's it gonna be

Jean and Jubilee were looking at her with horror, and Ororo couldn’t figure out what the problem. “What?” she said, and they kept staring at her, Jubilee looking offended and Jean personally injured. “All I said was that I didn’t like Star Wars.”

“How?” said Jubilee, yanking the bottle out of Ororo’s hand and taking a hasty sip, as if she couldn’t handle this conversation sober. “I thought you were a nerd.”

“I like Star Trek,” said Ororo stubbornly, reaching to take back the bottle. “I mean, have you _seen_ Nichelle Nichols?”

Jubilee shrugged. “Star Wars is more exciting. And Carrie Fisher was the first woman I knew I liked. So I’m biased.”

“She is pretty,” said Ororo. “Mystique was my first. Which makes seeing her every day…”

“Awkward?” suggested Jean. “Tell me about it. The first time I saw her on TV, I was convinced I was in love with her for at least a year.”

“I was, too,” said Ororo, and then she ducked her head and said, “I mean, I might still be a little into her.”

“Fair,” said Jean. “She is… she’s just so… you know?” She was making all sorts of expansive hands gestures that might have meant something, but it was also possible that she was too drunk to remember the words she wanted to use. “She’s a hero,” Jean said finally, “and she made me believe that I could be a hero too.” Ororo decided it wasn’t that she was too drunk. It was just that she was trying to express something too big for words, but Ororo understood, and judging by the look on her face, Jubilee did too.

“So,” Jubilee said, breaking the silence that had grown too somber, “since we’ve done first crushes on girls, what about first kisses?”

“What is this, truth or dare?” said Jean.

“How old are we, twelve?” said Ororo, though she and a few of the other kids had played a variation of the game as recently as a few months before. And now she didn’t even know if they were alive, and what they would think of her now.

“Come on,” said Jubilee. “It’ll be fun.”

“That’s what you said before we snuck out last time,” said Jean.

“Yeah,” said Jubilee, “and look how that turned out. We had a great time, saw a great movie, introduced Kurt to the wonders of American fast food. It was fine.”

“If by fine you mean we didn’t get caught then yeah, technically,” said Jean, “but only because the school exploded, so I’m not sure it counts.”

“Is that not what fine means?” said Ororo, and all three of them laughed. “So come on,” she said, “you brought it up, what was the first time you kissed a girl?”

“There was this girl in my class in middle school,” said Jubilee. “Her name was Sarah, and she had braces. And,” she said, grinning, “never have I ever kissed a boy.”

Jean groaned. “We’re not playing never have I ever.”

“You’re just saying that because I know how to make you lose,” said Jubilee, sliding the bottle toward Jean.

“In fairness,” Ororo said, “I should drink too. There was a boy.”

“In Cairo?” said Jean, already casting her eyes down sympathetically, but Ororo shook her head.

“He was… well, I wanted to be out of the city for a while, and I ran into someone. We couldn’t stay together, but he was nice.” He’d said he was a prince, and he had a home to return to, and she hadn’t told anyone about him. Then again, she hadn’t told anyone that she liked girls as well as boys either. Some of the other kids knew she was a mutant, but only because it was useful to incorporate into their plans. She didn’t know how they had fared in the destruction she’d helped Apocalypse cause, had no way of letting any of them know she was alive. But she didn’t want to think about that tonight, not when Jubilee and Jean were going through so much effort to make her feel included. “Who’s next?”

“I’ll go,” said Jubilee. “Never have I ever misused my powers because I didn’t do the homework.”

“Only because _someone_ was distracting me,” said Jubilee, “and no one can prove it wasn’t an accident.”

“Yes,” said Jean, “I’m sure everyone will believe it was a complete accident that the blackboard exploded when you were called on to write a problem on the board.”

“They can’t prove anything,” Jubilee said smugly, putting an arm around Jean’s shoulder. Jean leaned into her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Ororo. Your turn.”

“Well,” said Ororo, biting her lip, “never have I ever kissed a girl.” Although maybe if she and Psylocke had more time, maybe if Psylocke hadn’t left…

“Really?” said Jubilee. “You’re missing out.”

“We can change that,” said Jean. “If you want.”

“Aren’t you two…” Ororo pointed between Jean and Jubilee, her heart pounding. She hadn’t been expecting this, but now that the option was presented, she wanted nothing more than to take it.

“Yeah,” said Jubilee, “but we both like you, so I don’t mind. And she wouldn’t mind if you wanted to kiss me too.” She winked, and Ororo winked back and held out her hand to Jean.

“Okay,” she said. “Let’s go.” Jean pushed her hair out of her face and leaned in, their clasped hands pressed between them over Ororo’s frantically beating heart, and her lips were soft and waxy with lipstick and burned with the sharp taste of liquor, and Ororo felt like her lips had caught fire, the spark traveling down her throat into her stomach and setting every nerve in her body ablaze. It went on forever, and Ororo was fine with that.

Jean pulled away first, and Ororo sat back, breathless, as Jean said, “So how was that?”

“Amazing,” Ororo said. “Like you.”

“You haven’t seen amazing yet,” said Jubilee, and she took Ororo’s hand and pulled her closer, so that their faces were almost touching and Ororo could feel her breath warm and sweet on her skin. “There’s a technique to a good kiss,” she said, her voice low, “and Jean still doesn’t have it exactly right.”

“Guess I need to practice more,” said Jean, her voice coming from far away, and Ororo was distracted by Jubilee’s eyelashes fluttered and brushed against Ororo’s cheeks as she laughed. And then they both moved at the same time, and Ororo closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment, her hands wrapped in Jubilee’s jacket to pull her closer, until she lost her balance and they both fell, laughing, and ended up with her head resting on Jean’s stomach and her legs tangled with Jubilee’s. Someone’s hair was tickling her ear, someone’s elbow was digging into her ribs, but she was comfortable, and they fit together so well she thought she could fall asleep like this, tonight and every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shura's What's It Gonna Be which is the cutest more adorable LGBT music video and everyone should watch it.
> 
> The guy that Ororo kissed is T'Challa because I'm pretending he exists in the XMCU because I can and also I wanted to include more of her backstory so. I love my bi punk daughter and her lesbian girlfriends.


End file.
